1 liter air mata
by tiurmatio
Summary: Kau sangat membencinya, karena dia telah merebut hal paling berharga di hidupmu. Saat kau bilang kau membencinya, dirinya hancur! Bukannya senang,kau malah menyesal, kenapa Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Seluruh dunia juga udah tau kok, kalo Sengoku Basara bukan kepunyaan costae.

Warning : AU,shonen-ai...biarpun g kutunjukin banget di fanfic ini,,,hehehehe

Pair : Sasuke x Yukimura....rencananya...gak tau kalo berubah....*wistle*

Satu liter air mata

"Hey all you fucking bastard! Kalian mau pesan apa?"

"DATEEEE!!!! Kau tampak cute berkata begitu!"

'Tch...teriakan menyebalkan. Apa sih, yang mereka cari? Teriakan yang membuat kupingku sakit!'

"Cepat katakan kalian mau pesan apa?!" sahutku dengan nada ketus menyiapkan notes.

"Ehhmmm...apa ya, Date-chan...semua makanan di sini enak jika ada kau."

"Bullshit! Cepat! Pelanggan lain menunggu!"

"Biarkan saja mereka menunggu, toh ada waiter lainnya. Kau layani saja kami."

'"Date, tamu adalah raja." 'Heufff...fuck! Bos, kalau tamunya seperti ini, lebih cocok disebut LALAT-!'

KLINING...KRIEEK... pintu café terdengar terbuka. Date Masamune menoleh ke arah pintu.

'Good. Layani saja yang baru datang.' Date pergi dari meja para gadis yang menahannya. Dia mengambil kesempatan saat mereka sedang sibuk memilih menu dan tidak menyadari bahwa Date sudah tidak ada di situ. Date menyambut 3 tamu yang datang dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Selamat datang, silakan duduk." Date mempersilakan tamu-tamu pelajarnya duduk di meja yang kosong. Tamu Date 3 orang pelajar laki-laki. Yang seorang bertubuh agak gemuk dan pendek, yang seorang bertubuh kurus kecil, dan satu lagi bertubuh ideal, dengan rambut cokelat agak acak-acakan.

"Ini menunya." Date mengulurkan menu dan diterima oleh siswa berambut cokelat. "Terima kasih." Jawabnya.

Tiga siswa tadi mengerubungi daftar menu. Dari matanya mereka tampak takjub, karena kue-kue di situ tampak nikmat, tapi harganya sangat murah.

"Ieyasu, kau pilih yang mana? Aku bingung." Celetuk si kurus. Lalu Ieyasu yang tubuhnya gemuk menjawab.

"Hmmm...aku lebih suka kue keju, kau sendiri, apa Mouri?"

"Kue keju? Sepertinya pilihan menarik. Kami pesan kue keju."

"Pilihan yang bagus. Kue keju salah satu kue yang paling banyak dipesan."

"Oww....ya ya..." Ieyasu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Hei kau belum pesan. Kue tak akan datang kalau kau hanya menatapnya,Yukimura" Ketiga siswa dan Date tertawa mendengar kata-kata Ieyasu.

"Hahaha...uhm...aku pilih kue dango dan cokelat hangat, kau minum apa, Mouri?"

"Orange punch."

"Kau?"

"Susu murni dingin."

"Kami pesan itu." Yukimura mengembalikan daftar menu pada Date. Date segera pergi diiringi rengekan-rengekan manja dari meja para gadis. Date tidak menanggapi, dia melenggang pergi begitu saja ke dapur.

"Chef! Pesanan buatmu,kue keju 2,dango1,coklat hangat 1,orange punch 1,susu murni dingin 1!"

"Siap! Hei,Date, dango special atau biasa?" Date mengecek kembali notes pesanan Yukimura and the gank, gak ada keterangan Yukimura minta special atau biasa. Date balik ke ruang makan nemuin 3 anak sekolah tadi. Yukimura heran mengapa Date kembali ke mejanya.

"Kau ingin pesan dango biasa, atau dango special supaya kau sakit gigi?" Yukimura tersipu mendengar pertanyaan Date. Ieyasu tertawa, dia mengeti maksud Date. Pesanan Yukimura makanan manis semua, jadi wajar kalau Date bilang gigi Yukimura bisa sakit setelah makan pesanannya.

"Date-chaannn....layani kami! Date-chan...! Date-chan...!" gadis-gadis di meja tadi masih merengek rupanya. Mouri memandangi gadis-gadis ribut tadi dengan pandangan tidak senang.

"Berisik sekali mereka." Mouri orang yang menyukai ketenangan, namun dia bisa berteman baik dengan Ieyasu dan Yukimura yang notabene orang periang dan cukup ribut. Bagi Mouri, keriangan mereka berbeda dari gadis-gadis tadi. Keriangan yang natural dan tidak norak.

"Tepat,anak muda! Sssttt...putuskanlah yang lama, jangan buru-buru." Bisik Date pada Yukimura. Yukimura terkikik.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, mereka juga memiliki kebutuhan yang harus dilayani, aku tidak boleh egois hanya karena mereka mengganggu atau membuat tidak nyaman. Toh, mereka adalah pelanggan setiamu. Ayah yang berkata begitu." Date kagum mendengar jawaban Yukimura. Wajah manis Yukimura menjadi cerah,sepertinya dia sudah memutuskan akan pesan apa.

"Yukimura, kau selalu saja bersikap baik pada semua orang. Hati-hati, kau bisa dimanfaatkan orang lain!" kata Ieyasu yang juga dibenarkan oleh Mouri. Yukimura menanggapi perkataan Ieyasu, katanya "Tidak boleh pula berprasangka buruk pada orang lain sebelum ada bukti yang kuat. Tapi terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku,Ieyasu." Yukimura mengembalikan daftar menu pada Date. "Aku mau sakit gigi, jadi, dango special."

Date segera mencatat pesanan Yukimura setelah dia menerima daftar menu. "Jangan salahkan aku jika kau sakit gigi." Katanya dengan nada menggoda. Date berlalu ke dapur dan segera kembali melayani gadis-gadis tadi. Setelah Date datang, gadis-gadis tadi pun menjadi diam. Sembari menunggu gadis-gadis memutuskan akan memesan apa, Date melirik ke meja Yukimura. Dia melihat Yukimura seperti matahari kecil di antara mereka bertiga, bijaksana di usia yang muda. Dia malu sendiri karena sering kali sifatnya egois, mementingkan diri sendiri, tanpa mengetahui keinginan dan perasaan orang lain. Dia mendapat pelajaran berharga hari ini.

Mata Date masih terpaku di meja Yukimura. Saat pesanan mereka datang, keluarlah sifat Yukimura yang masih kekanakan. Ceria sekali dia menerima dango special pesanannya, segera memakan tanpa tahu pipinya belepotan,terlihat imut dan manis. Mouri membersihkan sisa dango yang menempel di pipi Yukimura dengan tissue. Setelah itu mereka ngobrol asyik sekali, Ieyasu dan Yukimura tertawa-tawa, sedangkan Mouri tertawa malu-malu. Date tersenyum melihatnya. Gadis-gadis mulai memesan, dan Date juga segera mencatat, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari meja Yukimura. "Date-chan...Date-chan." Date kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dia menengok ke gadis-gadis. "Kami sudah selesai memesan,Date-chan. Kau bengong? Apa karena kami?" kata salah satu gadis centil. Date menggeleng dan langsung melenggang pergi, mengantarkan pesanan ke dapur.

Rrrr.....rrrr....ponsel Date bergetar,telepon dari Kojuuro.

"Masamune-sama."

"Oh..Kojuuro."

"Masamune-sama, apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ya."

"Apakah Anda makan cukup?"

"Ya."

"Anda bisa tidur nyenyak?"

"Ya."

"Sudah ada menu untuk mekan malam kali ini?"

"Oi Kojuuro. Kau terlalu khawatir padaku. Ini keputusanku sendiri keluar dari rumah. Aku bosan, semua bisa dengan mudah aku dapatkan tanpa aku berusaha karena aku anak ayah. Di sini aku bisa belajar banyak, dan aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu mencemaskanku."

"Masamune-sama..."

"I can do it,you see?"

"Heem..." Date bisa mengetahui, di seberang sana Koujuuro, pelayannya yang setia sedang tersenyum lega. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik Masamune-sama."

"Tentu." Tut. Hubungan telepon terputus. Date kembali berkonsentrasi pada kerjaannya sat ini, waiter kafe. Jam-jam penuh datang, kafe segera disesaki orang,karyawan,guru,siswa,semuanya.. Date baru sadar sesuatu. Dia melihat ke meja Yukimura, mereka bertiga sudah tak ada, sudah pulang. Date kecewa, tidak sempat mengucapkan "Datang lagi ke mari" pada Yukimura.


	2. Chapter 2

Costae ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya bagi yang udah bersedia baca, apalagi repiu...duh,,,,saya sangat terharu...sampai menitikkan air mata 1 liter ~dikemplang~

Cyooo : iya chi, ini bukan one-shot, makasih udah mau nunggu, nek up date pasti aku kasih tau...via plurk ato sms

Tsuki n Rie : wohohohohohohoho.....emang aku nulisnya pair SasuYuki, gara2 tokoh utamanya mereka berdua... Masamune aku jadiin tokoh sampingan dulu wakakaka ~ditendang ma Date~ Di chapter 1, Date baru terpesona, belum trus suka ma Yukimura....

Dbluesea a.k.a mb dyka : ih...dikau nyama2in diri ma Masamune? Daku tak trima!!!!! Btw, emang Mouri itu mirip ma sapa? Kok daku merasa dikau menyamakan diriku dengan dia gara-gara omongannya yg ketus? Kalo u nton anime Senbasa pasti tau deh sapa Mouri.

~1 Liter Air Mata~

"Yukimura..."

"Ha?" jawabnya malas.

"Sasuke-san bakal datang gak,ke pertandingan Honda cup? Aku ingin main basket dengannya setelah nonton Honda cup"

Yukimura menendang batu kecil di depannya. "Hhhh...Ieyasu. Nii-san tidak mau dihubungi selama dia kuliah. Hei..ini 'kan Honda cup, dia pasti akan datang menonton, kau juga tau, Sasuke-nii sangat suka basket."

Mouri memperhatikan omongan mereka dari belakang. Dia lalu menjejeri Yukimura, merangkulnya. "Kau rindu bertemu dengannya,'kan? Dengan Sasuke-san." Wajah Yukimura mendadak mendung, dia lalu berhenti. Sore itu, mereka sedang berjalan di sekitar sungai. Matahari sore mengirimkan cahaya yang hangat menyinari mereka. Yukimura naik ke jembatan yang melintasi sungai kecil di bawahnya, Mouri dan Ieyasu mengikuti. Dia melemparkan kerikil kecil ke sungai.

"Nii-san punya banyak tugas, kuliahnya berat. Dia harus mendahulukan kewajibannya sebagai mahasiswa, sampai-sampai sulit untuk berkomunikasi dengan kami." Yukimura berkata sambil tetap melemparkan kerikil-kerikil ke sungai. Tak taunya di bawah ada bebek berenang, dan kerikil Yukimura hampir saja mengenai ekor bebek tersebut.

"Hampir saja kena."

"Menurutku tetap saja aneh. Sesibuk apapun, pasti masih ada kesempatan untuk menghubungi keluarga di rumah. Ayahku saja yang dinas ke luar negeri tidak pernah lupa menghubungi ibu dan aku." Mouri menanggapi omongan Yukimura. Ieyasu menarik Mouri dan berbisik. "Ssstt...jangan bicara begitu, Yukimura semakin sedih."

"Lupakan! Ayo cepat ke rumahku, ayah sudah menyiapkan kare super lezat untuk kalian." Yukimura menarik tangan kedua temannya dan berlari ke rumah.

"Aku pulang!"

"Permisi." Ucap dua teman Yukimura.

"Yukimuraaaa!!!!" Takeda Shingen berdiri melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Oyakata-sama!" Yukimura sangat menghormati ayah adopsinya. Eits, aku belum bilang ya? Yukimura Takeda adalah anak angkat atau anak adopsi dari Takeda Shingen. Hubungan mereka memang sudah sebagai ayah dan anak, namun, Yukimura yang sangat mengagumi sosok ayah angkatnya ini, memberi dia julukan 'Oyakata-sama." Julukan itu biasa digunakan oleh jenderal kepada Tuan besarnya pada zaman Sengoku. Yukimura selalu bertekad untuk tidak pernah mengecewakan Oyakata-sama-nya.

"Yukimura! Kau terlambat 1 jam dari waktu seharusnya kau pulang!"

"Oyakata-sama! Di jalan ada yang jual jus enak, jadi aku mampir sebelum pulang."

"Buodoh!! Keterlambatan bisa membuat orang yang kau sayangi khawatir. Kau harus lapor jika memang pulang terlambat!"

"Maafkan aku , Oyakata-sama! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya! Dan aku akan selalu mengingat perkataan Oyakata-sama!"

"Bagus,Yukimura!"

"Oyakata-sama!"

"Yukimura!"

"Oyakata-sama!"

"Yukimura!"

"Oyakata-sama!"

"Yukimura!"

"Oyakata-sama!"

"Ehehm...ano...Takeda-san...kami ada di sini, bolehkah sekarang kami masuk?" Ieyasu sudah pegel rupanya berdiri di belakang Yukimura melihat percakapan aneh bin ajaib ala Shingen dan Yukimura. Percakapan itu emang biasa terjadi di rumah Yukimura. Tidak ada yang saling menyakiti lewat perkataan, sudah jadi kebiasaan. Semua itu Shingen lakukan supaya Yukimura mendapatkan didikan yang benar.

"Oh...rupanya ada Mouri-kun dan Ieyasu-kun."

"Ayah, mereka akan menginap malam ini di rumah, kami akan mengerjakan tugas bersama."

"Kalau begitu, bereskan kamarmu sekarang! Jangan turun sebelum kau selesai. Kami menunggumu di meja makan. Mouri-kun, Ieyasu-kun, silakan masuk."

"Siap! Oyakata-sama!" Yukimura segera menghilang secepat kilat ke kamarnya.

"Terimakasih, Takeda-san." Mereka masuk ke rumah Yukimura yang cukup besar dan hangat. Dari dapur tercium bau kare yang menggoda selera. Perut mereka berbunyi.

"Hahahaha....sana, kalian mandi dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan meja makan."

"Aku bantu, Takeda-san."

"Terimakasih Mouri-kun."

Ieyasu duluan mandi, Mouri membantu menyiapkan meja makan, sedangkan Yukimura berlari ke sana ke mari di lantai 2 membereskan kamarnya. 'Ambil futon 2 untuk mereka, selimut juga, bantal....' Bruk. Tiba-tiba Yukimura terjatuh di koridor. Tak ada bagian lantai yang licin yang bisa membuat dia terjatuh. 'Ugghh....kenapa aku tiba-tiba pusing?' Pandangan Yukimura kabur, dia merasa agak sesak nafas. Dia berhenti dan memposisikan dirinya agar dia bisa bernafas dengan baik. Setelah beberapa menit, dia berdiri lagi. 'Aku kenapa sih?' Dia heran, tapi memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya. Dia dengan riang mengangkat futon-futon, bantal,dan selimut ke kamarnya lalu menata di salah satu sudut, supaya tetap bersih saat akan dipakai. Setelah itu dia menuju kamar mandi.

"Yukimura!! Jangan lama-lama! Kami sudah lapar!" Teriak Ieyasu dari bawah. Ieyasu dan Mouri adalah teman bermain Yukimura sejak SMP, jadi mereka ada di rumah yukimura seperti di rumah sendiri, dan boleh teriak teriak.

"Tunggu aku!!!" Yukimura menuruni tangga dengan semangat. Nah, mereka berempat sudah menghadapi piring masing masing. "Itadakimasu!" Makan malampun mereka nikmati bersama.

Sementara itu, di Obihiro, tempat Takeda Sasuke menuntut ilmu. Ruang seminar hanya terisi separuhnya saja. Mata kuliah yang diajarkan adalah mata kuliah pilihan, selain itu mata kuliah ini terkenal killer, bikin IP mahasiswa jeblok. Sasuke salah satu mahasiswa yang berani mengambil mata kuliah ini. Kini,di sampingnya, duduk seorang Fuuma Kotaro, yang juga berani mengambil mata kuliah serem itu. Mereka satu tempat tinggal di Obihiro. Sama seperti Sasuke, Kotaro juga tidak berasal dari Obihiro.

Sasuke mengetu-ngetukkan pensilnya. Semakin bosan, dia ngemut pantat pensil, lalu memutar-mutar pensil. 10 menit kemudian, dia mengambil shuriken dari dalam tasnya, menggoyang-goyangkan ke sana kemari. Wups, shuriken itu lepas, terbang, tapi berhasil ditangkap dengan tangkas oleh Kotaro.

"Professor melihat ke arahmu."

Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya, dia cengengesan.

"Gomen, Kotaro...hari ini aku sedang bosan, dan kesal."

"Apa yang mengganggumu?" Kotaro menanggapi kata-kata Sasuke sambil tetap memandang lurus ke arah dosen yang mengajar.

"Aku bermimpi bertemu ibuku."

"Hm..." Kotaro mencoret-coret buku catatannya.

"Dia menyuruh aku pulang dan membahagiakan Yukimura, katanya :'Kalau tidak, kau akan menyesal'."

"Bagus itu."

"Hey,Kotaro...kau tidak di pihakku?"

"Hah....buat apa aku di pihak orang bodoh yang pergi dari rumah dengan alasan kuliah hanya untuk memuaskan ke-egoisan dirinya, sampai tidak mau bertemu dengan keluarganya lagi?" ejek Kotaro bernada sinis,menunjuk hidung Sasuke dengan ujung pensilnya.

"Singkirkan pensilmu dari hidungku! Liburan semester ini aku di sini saja, ambil semester pendek."

Plok. Kotaro menampar kepala Sasuke.

"Dasar keras kepala."

a.n

Ketika aku nulis kata 'Obihiro", jadi inget ma dosen dari Obihiro University yang pernah berkunjung ke kampus dan ngobrol2 dengan saya, duh,,,menyenangkan sekali bisa ngobrol dengan beliau......dan...hasil obrolannya saya bikin jadi fanfic...wakakakakaka


	3. Chapter 3

Wau…senangnya, udah 10 reviews…. Jadi tambah semangat…

Yukimura, Masamune, Shingen, Sasuke, serta chara Senbasa yang ada adalah milik saya!!!! ~dirajam pake peso~ ugh…iya deh ngaku, BUKAN punya SAYA.

Yang menanti adegan shonen-ai, bersabarlah…… pasti ada kok, tapi ntar…..di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

~1 Liter Air Mata~

Ohayou minna-san.. Watashi wa Yukimura Takeda desu. Umurku 17 tahun, dan sekarang duduk di kelas 3 SMA di kota Tokyo. Aku adalah anak yang selalu penuh semangat. Setiap kali aku membuka mata, aku yakin, hari yang akan aku lalui penuh dengan petualangan baru. Aku tinggal bersama ayah, ibu, dan kakakku. Namun, beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat aku berumur 10 tahun, ibu meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas. Mobil yang ibu kendarai menabrak pembatas jalan, karena jalanan sangat licin dan berkabut, dan ibu juga menyetir dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Aku sangat sedih mendengar berita meninggalnya ibu. Kata ayah, aku sampai tidak mau makan selama 3 hari.

Ayahku bernama Takeda Shingen. Dia seorang pria bertubuh besar, penuh kehangatan, tegas, sekaligus demokratis. Dia bukan ayah kandungku. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajah ayahku yang sesungguhnya. Saat aku mencoba berpikir dan mereka-reka, yang keluar di lamunanku adalah wajah ayah –Shingen-. Aku diadopsi oleh keluarga ini ketika aku berulang tahun yang ke-3. Walaupun aku anak adopsinya, ayah dan ibu tak pernah membedakan perlakuan antara aku dan kakak. Mereka menyayangiku sama seperti mereka menyayangi Sasuke-nii-san. Aku memiliki panggilan saying pada ayah, yaitu "Oyakata-sama". Aku tak tahu dari mana aku mendapat ide panggilan seperti itu, muncul begitu saja di kepala. Kata Mouri dan Ieyasu, panggilan itu adalah panggilan hormat yang ditujukan pada Daimyoo oleh anak buah mereka pada zaman Sengoku. Aku akan memanggilnya "Oyakata-sama" apabila kami terjebak dalam percakapan intim kami,hihihihihi. Kami bisa menjadi dua orang gila saling berteriak satu sama lain. Tenang,,,,,tidak ada kata saling menyakiti di sini…

Selanjutnya, aku ingin mengenalkan pada kalian, kakakku yang sangat keren, Sasuke Takeda. Dia sosok orang yang cool, santai, dan cerdas. Banyak cewek terpesona padanya dan mengejar-ngejar Sasuke-nii. Aku dan dia terpaut jarak 2 tahun, sekarang dia sedang kuliah tingkat 2 di Obihiro University. Saking banyaknya cewek yang ngejar dia, sampai pernah, suatu kali aku dan ayah dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang gadis manis yang mengaku dari Obihiro dan teman satu angkatan Sasuke-nii. Dia berkata pada kami, dia ingin menikah dengan Sasuke-nii, dan meminta ayah merestuinya!!! What??? Aku tak percaya. Sungguh, Sasuke-nii is a woman killer. Hahahha….tentu saja ayah menolak gadis itu secara halus. Ayah bilang, Sasuke-nii sedang ingin sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan tak mau dipusingkan dengan hal-hal lainnya. Gadis itu akhirnya pulang dengan wajah kecewa berat. Hmmm…aku berpikir, mungkin gadis itu juga sudah mengirim beberapa surat cinta yang semuanya bertumpuk di kamar nii-san. Kamar nii-san yang tak terlalu besar, di salah satu sudutnya, teronggok satu kardus kecil surat cinta warna pink. semuanya tidak pernah dibaca Sasuke-nii, karena dia tak pernah pulang sejak kuliah di Obihiro. selama ini aku yang menyimpannya, supaya tidak rusak dan bisa dibaca apabila dia pulang suatu saat, yang aku juga tak tahu kapan waktunya.

Aku kangen pada Sasuke-nii, ingin bercerita banyak dengannya. tentang sekolahku, tentang restoran enak yang bisa kami kunjungi bersama, dan terutama tentang basket. Sasuke-nii sangat ahli bermain basket. Dribblingnya indah, shooting 3 angkanya banyak yang masuk, juga jurus tipuan yang selalu sukses membuat lawan terkecoh. aku menyukai basket, juga karena Sasuke-nii. Setelah ibu meninggal, Sasuke-nii orang pertama yang mengajak aku main dan melupakan kesedihanku. Kami bermain di lapangan dekat rumah, begitu seterusnya di hari-hari berikutnya. Lama-kelamaan aku jadi menyukai basket. Walau basket membuat tubuhku berkeringat banyak, namun rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Sebentar lagi sekolah akan ikut perlombaan basket bergengsi di Tokyo. Perlombaan yang sangat ingin Sasuke-nii ikuti, namun tak bisa karena Sasuke-nii harus membantu ayah setelah pulang sekolah, dan tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk masuk tim.

Sejak saat itu aku terus berlatih basket, demi mengejar impianku juara nasional, dan aku ingin membuat bangga Sasuke-nii yang sudah mau mengajari aku. Seperti yang sekarang aku sedang lakukan 3 minggu sekali, aku berlatih basket di sekolah. Ada kejuaraan bergengsi yang beberapa bulan lagi akan diselenggarakan. Aku berhasil masuk dalam tim utama mewakili sekolahku. Ayah sering memuji permainanku di lapangan, tapi nii-san tidak pernah. Aku berpikir bahwa mungkin aku masih belum mencapai apa yang Sasuke-nii inginkan, jadi dia tak ingin aku cepat berpuas diri. Aku mengerti perasaannya. Aku harus berjuang lebih keras! Begitu tekadku di dalam hati.

"Yukimura, kau sudah bisa kerjakan nomer 3?" Ieyasu menyodorkan soal matematika ke hadapanku. Aku tersenyum garing.

"Nee…Ieyasu, aku kan lemah di bidang matematika. Kau tanya pada Mouri saja." Mouri yang duduk di depanku asyik mengerjakan soal demi soal. Aku dan Ieyasu menatap kagum padanya…hebat sekali dia bisa mengerjakan semudah itu. Mouri menyadari dirinya diamati, mengangkat kepala yang sedari tadi terpaku menatap buku.

"Apa?"

"Kami bingung."

"Yang mana?"

"Nomer 3."

"Ohh…begini…"

Mouri lalu menjelaskan dengan sabar pada kami. Aah…seandainya Sasuke-nii ada di sini, kami tak perlu kesulitan begini. Ugh, apa yang aku pikirkan. Mengharap Sasuke-nii pulang ketika dia sedang sibuk kuliah nun jauh di sana. Tidak boleh…tidak boleh….

a.n :

Chapter depan isinya apa ya? Hmm….mau aku ajak muter-muter, apa to the point?


	4. Chapter 4

Satu Liter Air Mata

-Yukimura's POV-

"Yukimura!!!" Tokugawa Ieyasu memanggilku. Dia teman sekelasku, tubuhnya agak pendek dan gendut, tapi dia luar biasa lincah. Dia sangat ramah, suka melucu di kelas. Dia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dari dalam lapangan basket.

"Cepat! Sensei akan datang!!"

Aku masuk ke tengah-tengah lapangan indoor, segera menempatkan diri dalam barisan. Betul katanya, Chousokabe-sensei berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang olah raga.

"Hei, kau lama sekali ganti bajunya." Bisik Ieyasu yang berdiri di sampingku. Aku menoleh.

"Aku tak bisa menemukan celanaku, dia tertutup barang-barangku yang lain..."

"Dasar...cari alasan saja." Kami berdua tertawa bebarengan, sudah pasti bukan itu alasannya, tapi karena memang aku agak ingin terlambat saja.

"Berbaris yang benar! Kita mulai pemanasan. Rentangkan tangan! Geser ke arah kanan!" Chousokabe-sensei memberi perintah pada kami untuk mempersiapkan pemanasan. Aku dan Ieyasu bergeser pelan-pelan ke kanan.

"STOP! Taruh tangan kanan kalian di atas kepala. Tepuk tangan kalian di atas kepala, bergantian!" Kami melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sensei. Menepuk tangan di atas kepala sambil loncat, menggoyangkan tubuh ke kanan dan kiri, melengkungkan tubuh ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Pemanasan selesai! Buat kelompok, kita akan bertanding basket."

Yay! Ini dia yang sudah aku tunggu-tunggu. Basket....senangnya!!! Aku satu kelompok dengan Ieyasu. Pertandingan dimulai. Sensei melempar bola di tengah, aku melompat tinggi, merebut bola sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Dribble, dan bola aku oper ke Mouri. Dia mendapat penjagaan ketat, namun ketika melihat Ieyasu bergerak bebas, dia mengoper bola pada Ieyasu. Ieyasu berhenti dari tempatnya berdiri, mencoba melakukan tembakan 2 angka. Slep...bola menelusup di lubang jaring. Skor 2-0 untuk keunggulan tim kami.

Permainan kembali bergulir. Kali ini bola berhasil direbut dari tangan Akira, temanku. Lawan membawa ke ring kami. Dia menembak. Masuk. 3 angka mereka dapatkan. Bergantian setiap tim, mencetak angka. Aku sangat senang, ini permainan basket yang menyenangkan yang pernah aku mainkan. Aku berlari dengan semangat membawa bola hingga aku tak tahu seorang lawan menubrukku dari arah samping. Bruk! Aku tersungkur, kepalaku yang pertama kontak dengan lantai. Priiittt!!! Peluit panjang ditiup oleh sensei. Timku mengerubungi.

Aku memutar tubuhku. Pandanganku gelap,tapi aku mendengar suara-suara seperti lebah berkerumun di dekat kupingku dan rasanya udara sesak, panas.

"Jangan mengerubutinya! Beri dia udara!" Suara Chousokabe-sensei yang kini terdengar sangat jelas. Pelan-pelan aku melihat cahaya lagi. Mataku berkedip-kedip dan aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Tangan yang besar dan hangat menopang aku dari belakang, membantu aku duduk.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yukimura?" Aku melihat sensei memasang tampang cemas. Aku tersenyum, mengangkat jempol kananku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sensei."

"Kau butuh ke infirmary?"

"Tidak...tidak usah sensei. Aku masih ingin main." Jawabku mantab sambil berdiri. Yah, tenagaku sudah balik lagi. Aku siap main....

"Baiklah. Kalian..hati-hati dalam bermain!"

"Baik sensei..." teman-temanku yang lain menjawab sensei. Orang yang tadi menubrukku mendekat, meminta maaf.

"Maaf, aku tadi tidak sengaja."

Aku sambut permintaan maafnya. "Tak, apa. Aku tahu kok."

Kamipun melanjutkan permainan. Masih dengan semangat tinggi dan kejar-kejaran angka. Kini perbedaan angka di antara kedua tim sangat tipis. Waktu yang tersisa kurang dari 10 detik. Aku menerima bola dari Mouri. Aku berlari. Dari pinggir lapangan, aku melompat, mencoba tembakan 3 angka. Aku melempar bola dan....

Prriiiitttt!!!!!!!

"Horayy!!!!! Kita menang!!! Kau hebat Yukimura, kau he... YUKIMURA! YUKIMURA! YUKIMURA!"

-Yukimura's POV is over-

Ieyasu berlari panik mendekati tubuh Yukimura yang terbaring di pinggir lapangan. Teman yang lain yang berada di bangku penonton sontak berdiri. Ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Ieyasu sampai terlebih dahulu, kemudian disusul Chousokabe-sensei dan teman yang lain. Chousokabe segera memeriksa keadaan Yukimura. Dia mendekatkan jarinya di hidung Yukimura. Tidak ada nafas. Chousokabe menempelkan telinganya di dada Yukimura. Masih ada degupan,

"Panggil ambulance!" teriak Chousokabe.

-Shingen's POV-

"Mundurkan mobilnya sedikit lagi.... terus.... terus.... masih kosong. Yak, tahan....tahan....mundur pelan-pelan.....STOP! Bagus."

Aku berjalan membawa papan yang ada kertas-kertas barang pesanan.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu? Ada hambatan?" Aku bertanya pada karyawan yang bertugas mengantar barang sambil menyuruhnya dengan isyarat tangan untuk membuka.

"Tadi sih, ban sempat bocor, jadi kami terlambat. Maafkan kami, Takeda-san."

"Hemm... ban-nya bocor..." Aku berjongkok di dekat ban pickup.

"Ban sebelah mana yang bocor?"

"Kanan belakang, tuan."

"Sepertinya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada masalah."

"Kami sudah menggantinya dengan yang baru."

"Hm...begitu.... serahkan saja nota pada tuan Sato."

Aku melanjutkan lagi pengecekan barang. Bagus... tidak ada satu barangpun yang terlewat. Aku masuk ke dalam ruang penyimpanan stok. Sato tergopoh-gopoh mendatangiku.

"Tuan... Anda mendapat telepon."

"Dari siapa?"

"Dari orang bernama Chousokabe. Katanya, Yukimura dibawa ke rumah sakit."

'Yukimura? Rumah sakit?' Aku berlari dan melihat telepon tergantung. Aku meraihnya, mendekatkan gagang telepon ke telingaku. Chousokabe adalah guru olahraga Yukimura. Selama 5 menit, Chousokabe menjelaskan semua kejadian padaku. Hatiku teriris perih mendengar cerita mengerikan dari Chousokabe. Kepalaku mendadak pening, bayangan-bayangan Yukimura yang terbaring lemah belum bisa sadarkan diri seperti yang diceritakan Chousokabe melayang-layang di kepalaku.

"Dia ada di kamar mana? Aku ke sana." Aku sudah mendapat nomor kamarnya lalu menutup telepon dan mengambil jaketku. Sato memandang ke arahku.

"Tuan..."

Aku berhenti, menatap dalam mata Sato.

"Doakan Yukimura." Dan aku segera pergi dari tempat itu.

-end of Shingen's POV-


	5. Chapter 5

"Dokter bilang apa? Dokter bilang apa?"

"Dokternya belum ke sini." Yukimura menjawab pertanyaan Ieyasu sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Aneh sih, tadi pagi aku sudah sarapan cukup dan minum vitamin."

"Sebaiknya tunggu keterangan dokter daripada mereka-reka hal-hal yang gak jelas."

"Mouri.....tak usah ketus begitu...."

Azai Nagamasa duduk di belakang meja prakteknya. Takeda duduk setelah Azai mempersilakan dia duduk.

"Saya terkejut melihat hasil CT scan Yukimura."

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Dia........mengalami kerusakan sel dan kemunduran fungsi cerebrum dan medula oblongata yang sifatnya irreversible dan berlangsung cepat."

"Maksudnya? Aku tak mengerti bahasa-bahasa aneh begitu."

"Yukimura mengalami sindrom gangguan fungsi otak yang baru menimpa 5 orang di seluruh dunia. Ini penyakit baru, belum ada catatan-catatan yang memadai untuk mengatasi penyakit ini. Ada satu hal yang sama yang dialami oleh para penderita, 3 bulan setelah mereka terdiagnosa, mereka mengalami penurunan kondisi tubuh drastis, fungsi-fungsi organ ikut menurun seiring menurunnya kerja otak, sampai akhirnya mereka meninggal dunia."

Kedua bibir Takeda terkatup rapat. Perlahan-lahan kepalanya tertunduk. Tangan kanannya meremas celana warna khaki yang dia kenakan. Dia lalu mengangkat kepalanya, bertanya pada Azai.

"Mesin punya banyak kekurangan, hasilnya pasti salah."

Azai menarik nafas panjang. Dia bangun dari tempat duduknya menuju lemari kaca berisi map-map berjajar rapi. Setelah beberapa menit mencari sesuatu, sebuah map oranye ditarik keluar. Azai menunjukkan hasil CT scan dari map oranye kepada Takeda, dia bandingkan dengan hasil Yukimura.

"Sesungguhnya tak boleh memperlihatkan hasil rekam medis milik pasien lain. Sebagai pembanding, dia adalah orang yang memiliki penyakit sama dengan Yukimura."

Di hasil itu, letak kematian sel-sel otak sama persis dengan Yukimura.

"Lakukan sesuatu untuk Yukimura." Takeda berdiri dari tempat duduknya pergi dari ruangan Azai.

"Yukimura! Yukimura! Yukimura! Kau kenapa? Hei! Hei! Sadar! Ini aku, Ieyasu!!"

"Pergi! Pergi! Aku tidak kenal kalian!!"

Brak! Ieyasu berlari keluar dari kamar Yukimura. Di lorong dia menubruk Takeda.

"Kenapa lari-lari, Ieyasu-kun?"

"Takeda-san! Yukimura bertingkah aneh! Dia tidak mengenaliku dan Mouri!"

Ieyasu,Azai dan Takeda segera masuk ke kamar Yukimura. Yukimura berontak dengan Mouri yang menahannya untuk keluar. Segera saja Takeda dan Ieyasu memegangi Yukimura. Azai memanggil suster untuk membawakannya obat bius.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!!! Aaaaarerrrgggghhhhhhhh!!" Yukimura meninju sekelilingnya. Clep. Azai berhasil menyuntikkan obat ke Yukimura. Beberapa menit kemudian Yukimura lebih tenang dan tertidur.

"hah...hhhaaa....hhaa..."

"Kadang dia akan mengalami hal seperti ini, temporer."

Takeda membisu menatap Yukimura yang kembali tertidur.

a.n :

cuman segini aja bikinnya ah...

menjaga hasil tetap seperti yg diinginkan.

apa reaksi Yukimura saat dikasih tau dia kena penyakit apa? Gimana reaksi temen-temennya? Pertanyaan terakhir : KAPAN SASUKE N MASAMUNE NONGOL? Sabarlah....


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke dan Kotaro mengambil kursi tengah di ruang seminar. Ruang seminar terisi 75% dari daftar hadir. AC di ruangan agak rusak –atau memang rusak-, banyak mahasiswa berdesis kepanasan, kipas-kipas pakai kertas seadanya, dan memilih tidur.

"Persamaan kuadrat...dimasukkan ke variable Y, lalu kalian pakai diferensial...uhuk-uhuk..."

Profesor tua mendapat giliran mengajar hari ini. Begitu hebatnya profesor ini, hingga sampai di umur 60 tahun masih diminta tenaganya mengajar. Suaranya sangat pelan bagai semut berbisik, tulisannya indah seindah cacing menari, dan soal-soal ujiannya benar-benar ujian maut! Tertinggi nilai yang pernah didapat mahasiswa paling jenius pada mata kuliah ini adalah 45!

Sasuke memilih mendengarkan musik dari earphone yang terpasang di telinga kanan dan kirinya. Musik hip hop berdentum di gendang telinganya. Sasuke bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya. Matanya pun masih tetap terfokus ke satu arah, whiteboard berjarak sekitar 3-4 meter dari tempatnya duduk. Kotaro yang biasanya serius menyimak, hari ini tampak lain, kadang seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Nee,,,jarang kau tersenyum Kotaro, ada angin apa?"

Kotarou melirik ke Sasuke di samping kanannnya. Sasuke penasaran, menundukkan kepalanya melihat wajah Kotaro.

"Hey..."

Kotaro membuang wajahnya ke atas dan menarik nafas, menghembuskannya sambil senyum-senyum. Tindakan ini membuat Sasuke semakin curiga.

"Doushite?"

Kotaro menulis sesuatu di kertas. Mata Sasuke mengekor gerakan tangan Kotaro.

'_Setelah jam ini selesai..._'

Kelas berakhir dengan tugas sebelum ujian semesteran. Sang dosen memilih menyiksa mahasiswanya dengan tugas dan ujian daripada hanya memberi ujian. Keluhan-keluhan keluar dari mulut mereka sementara si dosen yang sudah rada' pikun tentu saja tidak mendengarnya.

"So...what is it?"

"I got this, in the morning."

"Hmmm? A letter?"

"Not just 'a letter'. It is, LOVE LETTER!"

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Apa hubungan love letter dengan dirinya? Hey, bukankah dia sendiri yang penasaran dengan senyum Kotaro yang tidak biasa? Sasuke kembalikan surat itu pada Kotaro. "Kau terima?"

"Tidak... aku malas pacaran."

"Benar-benar rugi aku penasaran di kelas."

Dia berdiri di tengah taman yang tidak ia kenal. Ia merasa tak pernah berada di situ sebelumnya. Taman itu sejuk, teduh berkat dukungan pohon beringin muda yang menaungi. Di situ ada pula tempat bermain anak-anak, cukup lengkap untuk bisa bikin anak betah bermain berjam-jam di situ. Sesosok bayangan anak kecil menarik Yukimura mendekati jungkat jungkit yang bergerak naik turun memantul akibat gerakan kaki si pemilik bayangan. Yukimura berjongkok di sisi anak kecil itu, membelai rambut cokelatnya, sementara si anak kecil sesenggukan menangis, menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa menangis, adik kecil?"

"Ibu membuangku. Ibu meninggalkanku. Ibu tidak menginginkanku. Ibu membenciku. Ibu sama sekali tidak menyayangiku!" Anak kecil itu menjerit tidak keruan. Yang membuat Yukimura luarbiasa terkejut adalah wajah anak kecil itu ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Tak lain tak bukan, dia bercermin pada dirinya sendiri. Itu wajahnya, itu matanya, itu alisnya, itu bibirnya, itu pipinya. Yukimura jatuh terduduk. Anak itu berdiri dan berlari. Berlari? Tidak. Anak itu tiba-tiba lenyap. Sekitar Yukimura mendadak dipenuhi suara-suara.

'_Anak itu dibuang ibunya sendiri_'

'_Pantas dia dibuang, dia 'kan anak haram_'

'_Kasihan sekali_'

'_Tidak ada yang menginginkan dia_'

'_Siapa yang mau merawatnya?_'

Suara-suara itu membuat kepala Yukimura sakit. Dia tak mengenali suara-suara itu. "Siapa mereka? Mengapa mereka berkata seperti itu padaku? Apa salahku? Kenapa aku dibuang? Benarkah aku anak haram? Ayah...Sasuke-nii...tolong aku!'

"AKUPUN TIDAK MENGINGINKANMU."

Suara terakhir terdengar begitu jernih, suara yang dalam, suara yang sangat dia kenal. Suara Sasuke nii-san. Mata Yukimura terbelalak tak percaya.

"AKU TIDAK MENGINIGNKANMU... AKU TIDAK MENGINGINKANMU... AKU TIDAK MENGINGINKANMU... AKU TIDAK MENGINGINKANMU... TIDAK MENGINGINKANMU... TIDAK MENGINGINKANMU... TIDAK MENGINGINKAN..."

"Tidak! Bohong!" Yukimura menjerit, kepala dia gelengkan kuat-kuat berusaha menyingkirkan suara Sasuke yang bukannya melemah, namun malah semakin kuat bergema di kepalanya.

"TIDAK MENGINGINKANMU... TIDAK..."

"Yukimura...Yukimura...Yukimura..."

Tiba-tiba sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka, bola mata cokelat muda bergerak-gerak cepat memeriksa sekelilingnya. Ketegangan jelas terpancar dari sana,namun ketika bola mata itu menangkap sosok-sosok yang ia kenali, mata itu berubah lebih kalem.

"Oyakata-sama.."

Shingen mendekatkan tubuhnya, memeluk erat anak bungsu di dalam tubuhnya yang kekar.

"Aku di sini,nak."

Yukimura menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh ayahnya, seolah sudah sekian tahun tidak bertemu, dia sangat merindukan bau tubuh yang menenangkannya. 'Yang tadi cuman mimpi, cuman mimpi.' Yukimura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke belum bisa tidur. Pikirannya penuh oleh satu pertanyaan besar yang mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kenapa aku memikirkan anak itu? Aku sudah jauh-jauh menyingkir ke Obihiro dan masih saja si bodoh Yukimura menggangguku." Ditambah lagi mimpi ibunya berpesan untuk membahagiakan Yukimura masih belum bisa diterima akal sehatnya. Tak mungkin Yukimura tidak bahagia di rumah, dia bersama ayah yang sangat dia hormati dan sayangi. Apa yang kurang? Tak ada bukan?

Frustasi, Sasuke menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi badan atletisnya. Dia menuju balkon tanpa diketahui Kotaro, menjaga seminimal mungkin suara, kalau tidak, sudah dapat dipastikan sebuah shuriken menancap di ubun-ubunnya. Sasuke perlu mendinginkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa segala pikiran tentang Yukimura membuat kepalanya panas. Dia mencengkeram singlet katun putih yang dia pakai. Perkataan mendiang ibunya membuatnya panas hati. 'Orang itu tak bisa dimaafkan.'

-end of 6th chapter-

a.n : horeee...bisa juga saya update... hoh, akhirnya saya tahu akar permasalahan saya kenapa tidak bisa segera meng-update cerita ini. Jawabannya simpel! Ini cerita bertema angst, sedangkan akhir-akhir ini saya tidak dalam kondisi angst atau mengharu biru gitu. Gimana mau dapet soul nya?


	7. Chapter 7

Iya saya ngaku saya sudah beberapa bulan ini gak dapet mood untuk nerusin cerita ini. Hasil yang aku dapatkan adalah ...banyak yang protes, hiks hiks hiks. Maaf untuk update chapter 7 yang super kacau.. aku rombak pakai yang baru yah, huhuhu...

-xxx-

"Jadi...si Yukimura ini bisa sakit juga?"

"Semua orang bisa sakit, mereka kan bukan dewa." Jawab Mouri kalem. Bibir Kasuga maju 5 senti menanggapi balasan Mouri

"Kau memilih teman yang sama sekali tidak asyik, Yuki."

"Kau mau protes? Proteslah pada Yukimura. 'Cerewet' juga hal yang tidak asyik bagiku." Mouri berkata tanpa dosa sambil berlalu dari kamar Yukimura, mengambil piring untuk menaruh kue-kue yang tadi mereka beli di perjalanan menuju rumah Yukimura.

Wajah Kasuga merah padam. "Katakan sekali lagi, Mouri Motonari?"

"C-E-R-E-W-E-T." Sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Su-sudahlah Kasuga-chan..." Jeritan pilu terdengar dari kamar di lantai dua kediaman Shingen.

Akhirnya, tiga siswa SMA berkumpul di kamar Yukimura yang tidak terlalu luas dan sedikit berantakan, dengan tenang, tanpa pertumpahan darah dan bekas luka cakar. Hari menjelang sore saat Kasuga dan Mouri menerobos paksa kamar Yukimura (Kasuga saja sih sebenarnya yang paling semangat). Yukimura seperti biasa, menyambut mereka dengan sukacita. Ketika mereka berdua datang, Yukimura sudah bersiap-siap istirahat setelah dia membersihkan kamar Sasuke –satu kebiasaan yang dilakukan Yukimura sejak Sasuke masuk universitas-

Mereka duduk melingkari piring berisi cupcake rasa pandan dengan topping cokelat pahit dan cherry di atasnya. Sinar hangat mentari sore menyusup lewat gordyn putih transparan Yuki, menghangatkan suhu di dalam kamar. Obrolan demi obrolan, topik demi topik keluar dari mulut ketiga remaja itu, entah dari mana awal pembicaraan mereka, ujung-ujungnya sudah tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

"Ngomong-omong, kau sakit apa Yuki?" Kasuga angkat suara pertama dari jeda keheningan setelah cerita konyol Yukimura.

Yang ditanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil tersenyum, "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

"Tanyalah pada ayahmu." Sambung Mouri.

"Setiap aku mengangkat topik itu, Oyakata-sama akan mengalihkannya ke topik lain." Yukimura mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kedua teman yang ada di depannya dan berbisik pelan. "Menurut kalian, apakah aku mengidap penyakit yang serius hingga Oyakata-sama merahasiakannya padaku? Atau jangan-jangan penyakit ini membahayakan nyawa, maka Oyakata-sama memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

Mouri dan Kasuga bertukar pandang. Tatapan Yukimura bergantian dari Kasuga, lalu mouri, lalu Kasuga lagi, menunggu jawaban dari mereka. Tiba-tiba Yukimura tersenyum lebar. "Penyakit ini pasti tidak ada apa-apanya, maka Oyakata-sama tidak ambil pusing dengan ini." Lagi, sifat naif Yukimura keluar. Dalam hati mereka merenungkan kata-kata Yukimura. Seorang ayah tak akan menutup-nutupi segala hal kepada anaknya jika itu menyangkut hal yang baik. Sikap Shingen ini jelas menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi Mouri dan Kasuga, terutama Kasuga, karena dia sudah mengenal pria besar yang hangat itu sejak lahir karena mereka bertetangga.

-xxx-

_Rintik butiran H2O menghujam bumi, dingin perlahan meruntuhkan tahta hangat sang matahari. Payung-payung mengembang, orang berlari, genangan di sudut-sudut jalan menghias hiruk pikuk sore Obihiro._

_"Ibu, cepat pulang...aku ingin makan masakan ibu."_

_"Bersabar ya sayang...ibu pasti segera sampai di rumah."_

_"Ah, ibu selalu bilang begitu. Selalu bilang akan segera sampai di rumah, tapi akhirnya ibu baru pulang setelah aku tidur."_

_"Tidak, sayang...kali ini ibu pasti cepat pulang."_

_"Ibu janji?"_

_"Janji."_

_"Kalau tidak, aku marah pada ibu."_

_"Ibu berjanji, malaikat kecilku."_

_"Dahh ibu..."_

_Serombongan mobil ambulance dan mobil polisi kompak menuju ke sebuah toko di derasnya hujan. Di tangan mereka, tergenggam sepucuk surat berita kematian dan beberapa laporan mengenai kejadian kecelakaan mobil. Seorang wanita umur sekitar 30-an meninggal di terowongan akibat tergelincir di jalan yang licin dalam keadaan mobil mengebut. Tiga hati yang ditinggalkan menangis, namun tanpa seorangpun tahu, salah satu dari tiga hati itu menyimpan dendam, kecewa, dan amarah._

-xxx-

"Hm? Mouri, kau melamun?" Motonari Mouri mengalihkan pandangan dari anak-anak sekelasnya yang bermain sepak bola, menatap ke pria yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Mouri tidak menjawab, dia memalingkan lagi wajahnya ke lapangan sekolah. Di matanya terfokus Yukimura Takeda.

Setelah perawatan selama tiga hari di rumah akibat sakit yang belum dia ketahui, akhirnya besoknya Yukimura sudah diizinkan untuk masuk sekolah. Dokter Azai Nagamasa berpesan kepada Shingen untuk langsung menghubunginya bila ada hal yang tidak beres terjadi pada Yukimura, seperti jatuh tanpa sebab dan tanda-tanda kelemahan otot lainnya. yukimura hendak menanyakan langsung tentang penyakitnya pada dokter Azai, sayang, jawaban yang dia terima tidak 100% memuaskannya. Pasrah, dia hanya berharap apa yang dia alami segera berlalu sehingga dia tidak perlu berurusan dengan rumah sakit lagi.

"Si bodoh itu." Mouri menunjuk Yukimura. "Otaknya terbuat dari bahan apa,aku heran. Positive thinkingnya overdosis."

"Masih khawatir dengan penyakit misterius Yukimura?" Sebelah tangan Motochika mencoba melingkar di pundak Mouri, segera dia tepis tangan kekar itu dari pundaknya.

"Ya. Jaga tanganmu, guru gila."

"Mouri..kata-katamu kejam sekali,kau menghancurkan hatiku.."

"Dasar guru payah."

"Walau payah kau menyukaiku kan?"

Mouri memberi pandangan sengit walau pipinya bersemu bak tomat matang, menginjak kaki guru olah raganya kemudian pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Aww...Mouriii!"

-xxx-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : hak cipta Sengoku Basara sepenuhnya adalah milik CAPCOM. Fanfiksi ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan penulis dan tidak untuk mencari keuntungan materi. *urusan materi obrolin di belakang panggung ajaaa* ~ditimpuk~

"..." : percakapan

'...' : bicara dalam hati

_Italic_ : flash back

-xxx- : ganti setting

Chapter 8 –eh, udah sampai delapan-

Awan kelabu bergerak cepat menutupi garis-garis sinar mentari yang jatuh di permukaan bumi. Titik-titik air segera terbentuk di kaca besar di samping kursi Yukimura. Air dari langit mulai tumpah membasahi tanah yang kering. Mengangkat piring dan gelas yang berisi pesanannya, Yukimura berpindah tempat ke kursi yang lebih dalam. Di sinilah dia sekarang, kafe yang terakhir dia dan kedua sahabatnya kunjungi beberapa waktu lalu.

Yukimura menutup mata dan telinganya rapat-rapat saat gemuruh guntur menggelegar di luar. Guntur yang ini kekuatannya cukup besar, selain suaranya yang keras, getaran yang ditimbulkan akibat suaranya mampu membuat kaca di kafe bergetar hebat. Kedua tangan Yukimura masih terpasang erat di kedua telinganya, menunggu jika keadaan sudah cukup 'aman' baru dia akan melepaskannya. Melonggarkan pertahanan adalah keputusan yang salah, karena sepersekian detik kemudian, kilat yang sangat terang datang dan diikuti suara guntur yang luar biasa. Kembali Yukimura menutup kedua telinganya. Kali ini ditambah tubuhnya yang gemetar.

Mata Yukimura mendadak terbuka, karena dirasakannya ada yang menyentuh dan menurunkan kedua tangan dari telinganya. Nafas Yukimura berhenti.

"Kau takut?" kata orang di depannya.

Masamune's POV –aheee...senengnya nulis bagian ini-

Shift-ku akan dimulai sekitar 30 menit lagi. Seperti biasa, dapat shift siang artinya harus meladeni lebih banyak orang. Alunan nada simfoni ciptaan Beethoven merasuki telingaku perlahan, memberi ketenangan sebelum aku memulai semua tugasku. Berganti pakaian di _pantry_ dengan seragam kafe dan celemek putih bersih yang baru aku ambil dari tempat laundry. Daun jendela di lantai dua terdengar tertutup paksa. 'Wah, anginnya lumayan kuat juga.' Mencuci tangan sebagai sentuhan terakhir sebelum aku bergerak ke dapur, mengamati pengunjung yang datang dan bersiap melayani mereka.

Saat akan menyapa chef, ekor mataku menangkap sosok yang aku tunggu akhir-akhir ini. Dia ada di sebelah kaca besar yang menghadap ke jalanan ramai. Beruntung hari ini kafe tidak seramai biasanya. Kursi-kursi kosong membantu sebelah mataku untuk menangkap tiap gerak-gerik yang dia buat. Guntur meraung-raung ganas di luar sana, sampai-sampai kaca disebelah dia bergetar. Di luar, hujan mulai turun. Aku mengambil _writing pad_ dan bon pesanan, kalau-kalau banyak orang kemudian masuk untuk berteduh.

Yukimura -ya, kalau tidak salah mereka dulu memanggilnya Yukimura- mengangkat pesanannya dan pindah ke meja nomor 6. Lagi-lagi guntur menggelegar. Aku terkejut dengan reaksi yang ia tunjukkan. Ia menutup kedua telinga dan matanya. Sebelah alisku mengkerut heran, aku berdiri dengan sedikit condong ke depan untuk melihat lebih jelas. Pengunjung lain sudah tidak peduli dengan keadaan luar, tampaknya mereka sudah nyaman dengan suasana di dalam kafe. Tapi dia tidak, dia masih menutup telinga dan matanya, malah semakin erat.

Ingin tahu, aku berjalan mendekati mejanya. 'Klap' lalu 'Duaaarrr!'. Aku bergidik kaget karena kilat barusan. Kembali perhatianku terfokus dengan anak muda di depanku, sekarang dia gemetaran. Aku raih kedua tangannya, lalu kelopak mata itu terbuka.

"Kau takut?"

-Normal POV-

Yukimura tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Masamune, keterkejutan masih mengontrol dirinya. Berkali-kali dia mengerjapkan matanya. Perlahan, kedua tangannya ikut turun bersama dengan nafasnya yang mulai stabil.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Lagi, Masamune mengajaknya bicara dengan kepedulian yang mengisi di setiap kata-katanya.

Setelah merasa kesadarannya terkumpul, Yukimura mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih Kakak."

Dipanggil 'kakak' bukan hal baru untuk Masamune, beberapa pelangganpun memanggilnya 'kakak', namun mendengar lima huruf itu keluar dari bibir Yukimura, Masamune merasa aneh. Terasa geli di telinga. Dia tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya.

Kening Yukimura berkerut. "Adakah yang lucu, Kakak?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit tersinggung. Semburat merah mewarnai wajah Yukimura, tidak lupa dengan panas yang ikut merambat. 'Jangan-jangan orang ini menertawaiku yang ketakutan. Huh, sudah seharusnya sebagai laki-laki aku tidak menunjukkan rasa takut, apalagi di tempat umum seperti ini.'

Bukannya berhenti tertawa, sekali lagi dipanggil 'kakak' oleh Yukimura, tawa Masamune semakin menjadi.

"Oi Date, kerja!" Teriak Keiji dari balik mesin kasir. "Kau digaji bukan untuk merayu cowok manis, bodoh!" Kata-kata Keiji sontak memancing tawa seluruh pengunjung kafe. Tawa mereka bersahut-sahutan dengan riuh hujan di luar.

"Belum waktuku kerja, lady killer! Kau jangan protes!" balasnya.

Yukimura yang merasa dirinya sudah berubah menjadi kepiting rebus, meraih tasnya hendak pergi dari situ. Sayang, ada yang lebih cepat dari kaki Yukimura. Tangan Masamune buru-buru menahan Yukimura untuk pergi. Ia menarik Yukimura kembali duduk di tempat semula.

"Aku tidak menertawakanmu, duduklah."

"Tidak, aku sudah selesai." Potong Yukimura cepat, dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Masamune.

"Maaf." Buru-buru Masamune berdiri, mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya, dan menunduk dalam-dalam. Yukimura berhenti. Masamune mendongak dan dengan mata kirinya dia memberi isyarat supaya Yukimura kembali duduk.

Yukimura menghela nafasnya. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, tapi aku tetap ingin pergi."

"Tidak. Aku bersikeras kau tidak boleh pergi," Yukimura heran pada pria di depannya. 'Egois sekali.' "jika kau masih ingin pergi, maka dango special yang akan aku beri sebagai permintaan maafku tidak jadi aku berikan." Mata Yukimura seketika membulat mendengar tiga kata ajaib : dango, special, pemberian (gratis). Bukan Yukimura namanya kalau menolak pemberian orang lain, apalagi jika urusannya dengan kue paling lezat sejagad raya –menurut Yuki-, dango.

"Bagaimana?" Sudut bibir Masamune terangkat, nampaknya dia yakin sekali Yukimura tidak akan menolak tawarannya. Dan prediksinya tidak salah.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku rasa tinggal sebentar di sini juga tidak masalah." Masamune berjalan memutari meja lalu menarik kursi untuk kemudian mempersilahkan Yukimura duduk. "Terimakasih."

"Aku pesan dango speicial satu porsi!"

"Ambil sendiri, Date. Aku tak mau meladenimu!" jawab Keiji ketus.

"Tunggu di sini, aku ambil dangonya." Tak berapa lama Masamune kembali dengan piring putih berisi tiga tusuk dango.

"Satu porsi dango special sebagai permintaan maaf sudah tersedia. Semoga anda menikmatinya, Tuan." Masamune menyajikan dango dalam pose standart pelayan hotel bintang lima, tidak hanya itu, bonus kedipan mata kiri Masamune –yang memang hanya punya satu mata-.

Yukimura tersipu dengan perlakuan Masamune. Tanpa malu, dia menyambar tusuk dango yang pertama dan langsung memasukkan bulatan besar warna pink ke dalam mulutnya sampai mulutnya menggembung. Masamune yang gemas mengacak-acak rambut Yukimura. "Kau lucu sekali, Yukimura." Yukimura berhenti mengunyah. Susah payah dia telan potongan dango yang agak besar.

"Dari mana Kakak tahu namaku Yukimura?"

Dan Masamune membisu.

-xxx-

a.n : semoga bisa dapet inspirasi selama berkutat di kebun binatang, amin!


End file.
